Résurrection
by Nesrine-chan
Summary: La Guerre Froide est terminée et Ivan a perdu. Il est resté là, gelé, à regarder le paysage glacé de la Sibérie. Les nuages n'ont cessé de s'amonceler, mais un rayon de soleil a percé cette couche épaisse. Ivan sort de sa torpeur... Léger AmeRus


Hey ! Salut tout le monde !  
Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite : ce truc est vraiment vraiment étrange. Il est possible que vous trouviez que ce soit bizarre, que ce soit nul, que ce soit plein de _nonsense_ comme dis si bien Arthur etc. Il est aussi possible que ça vous plaise, mais ça c'est ce plutôt ce que j'espère x)

Donc, je voulais vous prévenir, parce que ça n'est pas forcément évident, que pour moi, cet OS se passe après la Guerre Froide et qu'en toute bonne logique, l'histoire se déroule à l'extrême Est de la Russie, vers le Bering Strait (Google Maps est très utile parfois !).

Enjoy ! :D

(…)

Le vent glacé s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, son manteau, son pantalon. Il se faufilait par tous les interstices, le mordant, rougissant sa peau claire. Il était seul dehors, au milieu des pins dont les branches ployaient sous les tas de neige qui s'accumulaient. D'ailleurs, des flocons dansaient dans l'air, se posaient délicatement sur ses mains gantées. Cela faisait de petites tâches blanches sur un fond noir luisant, puis petit à petit, le flocon disparaissait, mouillant légèrement le tissu. Puis un autre arrivait et tout recommençait.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que le vent. Le vent, disaient certains, a sa propre musique. La vraie musique, la grande, celle qui dépasse l'entendement, qui a de la force. Ce jour-là, il jouait une symphonie particulière, il hurlait, chuchotait, sifflait, battait l'air comme des percussions. Il faisait tout ça à la fois, rendant la partition indéchiffrable.

Ivan se tenait là, debout, stoïque, sous la neige qui tombait et les bourrasques qui auraient dû le jeter à bas. Il était là, le corps rougi par le froid, les cheveux trempés par l'eau gelée qui tombait du ciel. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le lointain, et sur la mer.

Qu'y avait-il, après cette étendue bleu foncé ? Il savait déjà.

Il ne sentait plus ses membres engourdis. S'il avait été humain, il serait probablement mort de froid, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais été un homme. Quelques rares mèches se soulevaient encore, malgré leur humidité. Il était là, droit et vide, aussi vide que ces plaines enneigées qui s'étiraient dans son dos. C'était peut-être pour ça que le vent voulait à tout prix s'insinuer en lui, le remplir à nouveau, lui redonner cette volonté qui avait été la sienne.

Un rayon de soleil perça soudainement la masse de nuages accumulés et sa lumière blanche, coupante, éblouissante, atteignit l'eau salée. Les vagues, monotones et violentes, se parèrent de reflets colorés.

Ivan respira. Il inspira avidement l'air, comme s'il en avait manqué tout ce temps. En bas de la falaise, les vagues, désormais illuminées, continuaient à venir mourir sur les rochers. Leurs corps éclataient en milliers de gerbes, éclaboussant tout autour d'elles. Et toujours, d'autres venaient se jeter, toujours d'autres prenaient la place des disparues et les remplaçaient, inlassablement.

Ivan avait repris un souffle normal. Son cœur avait recommencé à battre, ses membres se dégelaient, progressivement. Ses yeux se murent, observant le paysage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il revenait à la vie.

Mais le vent soufflait toujours, plus fort, plus fort. Ivan avait perdu son langage, il n'entendait plus sa musique. Et il se sentait si irrésistiblement attiré par ce vide, par ces vagues, cette chaleur qu'il voyait miroiter… Il avança, toujours plus, jusqu'à avoir les orteils au dessus du vide. Il avait écarté les bras, fermé les yeux. Cette envie toujours… Il imaginait la sensation vertigineuse qu'il aurait, en tombant, le bruit que son manteau ferait, avec les morceaux de tissus qui claquent, et les cheveux qui se décolleraient de ses tempes, ces tourbillons d'air qu'il sentirait se former sur son passage…

Il ne s'entendit pas rire dans le fracas permanent des éléments. Quelle idée naïve ! Se jeter à bas, vouloir mourir, tout ça, c'était réservé aux hommes ! Lui ne pouvait pas mourir ! Mais après tout, il avait perdu. C'était comme s'il était déjà mort, non ? Son peuple ne lui pardonnerait pas, ou pas avant si longtemps… Voilà, c'était comme s'il devait s'endormir pour de très longues années avant que, de nouveau, ses hommes croient en lui et lui pardonnent sa défaite.

Les prunelles violettes du géant étincelèrent. Mais depuis quand ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas connu quelque chose…non, quelqu'un, d'aussi…revigorant ? Paradoxe. Il avait été battu, et pourtant, l'amertume n'avait plus le même goût qu'avant. Peut-être que celui-là, celui qui vivait de l'autre côté de cette mer glaciale, l'avait ressuscité ? Avec ses manières si insupportables, avec sa voix toujours plus excitée, avec cette volonté de dominer si semblable à la sienne… Nouveau paradoxe. Semblables, presque identiques, et si opposés. Ivan répugnait à le penser, mais il avait depuis longtemps admit cette évidence.

Le bruit des vagues continuait à l'attirer, irrésistiblement. Un pas de plus et…

Cette voix. Ce rire. Ils trottaient dans sa tête. Est-ce que lui aussi, lui, l'Homme de l'Autre Côté de la Mer, est-ce qu'il regardait cette immensité salée se mouvoir ? Est-ce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de vouloir tout laisser, tout abandonner derrière lui pour sauter et emplir ses poumons de bleu. Emplir son corps de paix, la seule, la vraie.

Non, probablement pas. Ce garçon était immature, un enfant dont l'ossature serait devenue trop grande.

De longues minutes passèrent, sans d'autre bruit que ce vent et ces vagues. Les flocons tombaient toujours en masse, ils mouillaient continuellement le grand manteau beige et cherchaient encore et encore à enfouir le paysage sous la neige.

Ivan sursauta. Il avait entendu…Il avait entendu… Il se concentra, attentif. Bref silence. Rien d'étrange. Avait-il des hallucinations ?

Les branches des rares arbres se secouaient tristement et s'entrechoquaient parfois avec un bruit sourd. La tension était retombée, étouffée par tout ce blanc. Mais…

Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose. Un son, inhabituel dans le mugissement du vent.

« …AAAA….. »

Une voix ?

« …VAAAAAA… »

Impossible…

« …NNNNN ! »

Son nom. Qui pouvait bien crier son nom par ici ? Et d'une voix si distante ! Il n'y avait rien autour. Ivan chercha, sans trouver.

Plus haut, les nuages s'écartaient petit à petit et bientôt la mer fut bleue. D'un bleu qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Et il comprit. Un sourire - fait rare - aux lèvres, il mis ses mains en entonnoir, les plaça devant sa bouche…

« AAAALLLLFFFFRRRREEEEEED ! »

(…)

Voilà ~  
sinon, je voulais dire que j'ai adoré écrire ce truc, sérieux. C'est pas pour ça que c'est forcément bien, mais du coup je tenais à le dire !  
Donnez moi avis :) Enfin, seulement si vous en avez envie hein, je veux pas être accusée d'extorsion de reviews :P  
A plus !


End file.
